


Can't Get Enough

by deanandsam



Series: Wincest Shorts [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: If the Impala could talk, she'd have a lot to say.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Wincest Shorts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1244252
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Can't Get Enough

It was dark outside, but the obscurity held no concern for the two men inside the classic car. Their private world was illuminated by their love, a bubble that paid little heed to whatever went on outside it.

They’d just finished a hunt and were on their way home when Dean pulled the car into the side and eyed his brother like a cat eyes a saucer of cream.

Dean’s lips were around his brother’s cock, his body contorted into a now-familiar position, awkward for a man his size in the front seat of a car, yet he remained stoically still; to pleasure his little brother, his own discomfort could be completely ignored. 

As his mouth, tongue and cheeks stimulated Sam’s nerve endings, bringing him ever nearer to orgasm, Dean hesitated for a moment, the better to enjoy the moans emitted by his brother. There was nothing the older man loved more than to hear the libidinous mewls and whines from his usually straight-laced sibling.

‘Dean,’ San choked out throatily. ‘Don’t stop now.’

Ever liege to his brother’s wishes, Dean licked his way up the underside of the non-indifferent cock. Sam was big all over and Dean took delight in that as he did with everything concerning his sibling.

Sam’s trembling told Dean it was time to finish the job and upping his attentions, he waited for the spurt of milky white liquid to fill his mouth. With practiced ease, he swallowed it down, so allowing Sam to experience the fullness of his orgasm.

When the last spasms ended, Dean stretched up and searched out Sam’s lips, kissing them with an ardor he couldn’t suppress. 

‘Uh, Dean. Wipe your mouth. You know I don’t like to taste myself,’ Sam grumbled, pulling back, his nose scrunched up in disapproval.  
‘That’s why I do it,’ Dean said smoothly, though it was only partially true. He had an authentic passion for kissing his brother, wet lips or not, and just took any opportunity to do so. 

Anyway, Sam would soon be returning the favor and Dean’s hunger rose as he anticipated Sam’s very talented mouth giving him a blow job.  
Dean resumed his attack, pressing his tongue into the inviting mouth, wallowing in the pleasurable sensations of the soft lips against his own. 

Despite what he’d said, Sam quickly got with the program and as his desire began to make itself felt once more, he relaxed and let Dean have his way. His big brother couldn’t get enough of him and that was just fine with Sam.


End file.
